Omega
'Location: 'Milky Way / Omega Nebula / Sahrabarik System Built in the mined-out husk of a metallic asteroid, Omega has been a haven for criminals, terrorists, and malcontents for thousands of years. At times, the station has lain idle and abandoned for centuries, only to be reactivated by a new group of outlaws seeking a fresh start. The space station's original elegant design has given way to haphazard expansion by scrabbling factions of every species. There is no central government or unifying authority on Omega, and nobody can recall a time there ever was one. History Omega is described as "the Terminus Systems' dark, twisted counterpart to the Citadel." It is a huge mining station built from the remains of a massive, irregularly shaped asteroid with twisting streets populated with homes, shops and warehouses. Omega's inhabitants are usually lawless. Territory is controlled by the strongest faction in that area and frequently changes hands, often after brutal violence. The station's current "de facto" ruler is Aria T'Loak. The earliest known ruler of Omega was a turian; he controlled the station until he was killed by a krogan crimelord who ate his heart and wore his skull on his armor. The krogan reigned over Omega undisputed for a time until around the 1980s CE, when Aria T'Loak, once one of his most trusted lieutenants, defeated him in single combat and usurped him. The heavy-metal-rich core of the original asteroid was mined until the asteroid was almost completely hollow, providing the initial resources used to construct Omega's buildings and facilities. Over the years, these have been expanded until they completely cover every exposed inch of its surface, making Omega a bizarre mishmash of architecture and technology. The station is home to dozens of species, including batarians, vorcha, and Lystheni salarians, as well as many other species not welcome in Citadel space. While humans refer to it as Omega, the "End of all Things", the asari name for it translates as "the heart of evil", the salarian name as "the place of secrets", the turian name as "the world without law", and the krogan name it as the "land of opportunity", clearly reflecting their cultural attitudes towards the society within Omega. Districts * 'Carrd District '- A district controlled by the elcor. An ongoing war between volus and batarians in a neighboring district is forcing merchants and customers alike to move their business over to the relative stability of this district. * 'Doru District '- A district located near several vital Omega utility systems, including a water treatment facility, the main ventilation system, and the station's central support column. Contested Territory. * 'Fumi District '- One of the districts furthest from Omega's asteroid, the Fumi District is also one of the quietest in terms of criminal activity. As such, it houses the most traditional employees out of all the districts. Contested Territory. * 'Gozu District '- A residential area in the lower levels of Omega near Fumi. Controlled by the Blue Suns. * 'Kenzo District '- Controlled by the Blood Pack. * 'Kima District '- A residential area that borders Gozu District. Controlled by Aria's forces. * 'Tuhi District '- A commercial area filled with shops and businesses. Controlled by Eclipse. * 'Uchen District '- A district near closest to the asteroid with plentiful landing bays and access to the eezo production facility, the Uchen District also houses the base of operations for the Eclipse mercenary group. * 'Zeta District '- Controlled by Eclipse. Notable Residents * Aria T'Loak * Malin Jaroth * Jorgal Grthus Category:Stations Category:Terminus Systems Category:Omega Nebula Category:Sahrabarik System Category:Independent Stations